


Унылая кофта

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing, Зарисовка в формате пьесы, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Каст в срочном порядке выбирает для доктора Калбера новую гражданскую одежду.





	Унылая кофта

**Author's Note:**

> По серии 1х10 “Красный ангел”

Сцена первая.

_ Зал совещаний, идет обсуждение сценария серии. _

**Крус:** Нет, я, конечно, понимаю глубокий символизм черного цвета, но давайте хотя бы кофту сменим, унылая какая-то.

**Филлипс:** Пощади костюмеров, они эти готишные шмотки для императрицы второй день шьют.

**Йео** _ (себе под нос) _ **:** А я говорила, что необязательно ее каждый раз наряжать как на БДСМ-пати.

**Сильвестри:** Я поддерживаю, кофта унылая. Какая-то вариация униформы, а может же быть у него нормальная гражданская одежда.

**Филлипс:** Пресвятая тихоходка, когда его уже восстановят в должности.

**Сильвестри:** Кажется, в следующей серии.

**Филлипс:** Ну заебись, наконец-то.

**Рэпп** _ (просыпаясь) _ **:** Кто сказал “тихоходка”?

**Филлипс** _ (отмахивается) _ **:** Доктор твой одеждой своей недоволен.

**Рэпп:** Ну так у него и правда получше есть.

**Филлипс:** Сговорились все, да? Нового шить ничего не буду. Неделю назад обсуждали, никто до кофты не докопался.

**Рэпп:** Мы просто еще не осознали тогда ее унылость.

**Филлипс** _ (Сильвестри) _ **:** Спасибо, что не дали ему по сюжету улететь-таки на Вулкан, хоть кто-то в униформе ходит весь сериал…

**Крус:** Подождите, так если нужны просто гражданские вещи, можно выбрать из моих.

**Йео** (скептически) **:** И много у тебя их с собой?

**Рэпп:** ( _ закатывает глаза). _

**Крус:** Ну, пара чемоданов будет.

**Филлипс:** Тащи сюда. И учти, если там сплошные пижамы типа того, в чем ты был на прошлом ГЛААДе*, наденешь завтра “унылую черную кофту” как миленький.

**Крус:** (убегает,  _ посылает чмоки, не оборачиваясь). _

**Рэпп** _ (Филлипс) _ **:** Зря ты, Герша, согласилась.

Сцена вторая.

_ Полчаса спустя. _

_ Филлипс, Сильвестри и Крус стоят у разложенной на столе одежды, Рэпп и Йео сидят неподалеку и уже начинают похихикивать. _

**Сильвестри:** Я, пожалуй, пойду к другой группе, Ханнель звала на пару слов. Герша, я полностью доверяю твоему вкусу. ( _ Спешит ретироваться). _

**Филлипс** _ (ему вслед, шепотом):  _ Вот пидр. ( _ Продолжает громко):  _ Уилсон, это точно  _ все  _ вещи?

**Крус** _ (недоуменно):  _ А что, разве выбора мало?

**Филлипс:** Выбора-то немало, но почему здесь почти все  —  брюки? Где верх?

**Крус** : Бля, я не люблю его носить прост.

**Филлипс:** Вообще?

**Рэпп** _ (трясясь от смеха):  _ Ты что, на инсту его не подписана?

**Филлипс:** Да там пусть хоть ню постит, но на съемки можно было взять с собой что-то нормальное?

**Крус** _ (обиженно):  _ Чем тебе не нравится этот блестящий пиджак?

**Филлипс:** То, что вы в этой сцене будете заявлять о своей гейскости во всех вселенных, не значит, что надо одеться как на афтепати прайда!

**Рэпп:** Мне просто по уставу не положено.

**Филлипс** _ (раздраженно) _ **:** Вот на тебя я б в таком посмотрела для разнообразия.

**Йео и Крус хором:** Плюсан.

**Рэпп:** Вот и уломайте сценаристов, я не против. 

**Филлипс:** Нет уж, сначала с драгоценным доктором разберемся, иначе ( _ грозно указывает на стенку, где висит черная кофта, на нее уже кто-то прикрепил бумажку “Победитель в номинации Самая Унылая Кофта сезона”) _

**Крус:** Ладно. Вот, например…

**Филлипс:** Только не красное.

**Йео:** Шутки про краснорубашечников все еще смешные, но в том сезоне было актуальнее.

**Рэпп:** Кек.

**Филлипс:** Нет, кто тут вещал про символизм черного цвета, а? Есть что-нибудь не такое вызывающе яркое, или ты только на вечеринки одеваешься?

**Крус** _ (старательно роется в вещах) _ **:** Да я и туда не всегда одеваюсь…

**Йео:** Расслабься, в этой сцене фешн из мой, а не твой профешн, дорогуша.

**Крус** _ (Филлипс) _ **:** Ну вот тут ты не прикопаешься ( _ показывает на черный пиджак и рубашку). _

**Филлипс** _ (задумчиво) _ **:** Не слишком ли олдскульно?

**Рэпп:** Да ну, зато не уныло. Для 23 века точно не уныло.

**Крус** _ (Филлипс) _ **:** Померять или как?

**Филлипс** _ (отмахивается) _ **:** Ладно уже, иди.

**Йео** _ (тихо) _ **:** Главное, чтоб на раскачанной мицелием груди застегнулось.

**Йео и Рэпп:** _ (хихикают). _

Сцена третья.

_ Отснят последний дубль, от с треском застегнутой рубашки Круса отлетает пуговица. Герша Филлипс закатывает глаза и делает себе пометку: никогда не разрешать пидрам приносить свой гардероб на съемки. Пусть терпят унылые кофты, тоже мне.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _Уилсон Крус на церемонии GLAAD 2018_
> 
> https://d3m2o2bzrl719s.cloudfront.net/photos/2018/04_April18/12/29th_Annual_GLAAD_Media_Awards_-_Arrivals/Selected/lightbox_63659211565653000018454561_25_GLAAD_041218_DC_185.JPG


End file.
